


Like Insanity, Only Sweeter

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Series: Fragmented [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: 1sentence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far apart is love and insanity, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Insanity, Only Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1sentence on LJ, theme set Alpha.

#01 – Comfort: Leo blinks in surprise but otherwise doesn't comment as Kefka somehow manages to wedge himself in-between Leo and his coat, arms around his waist and sharp nails pressing into his skin, murmuring something about how Leo feels warm, when in truth, Kefka himself is feverishly hot.

#02 – Kiss: Kissing Kefka is much like going into battle, and Leo needs to try remembering strategy unless he wants to lose the fight, but as Kefka seemingly melts against him as the kiss goes on, Leo has to admit that even when he loses, he still wins.

#03 – Soft: Kefka has preciously little softness about him, all sharp angles, sharp nails and teeth and an even sharper tongue, but his hair is surprisingly silky under Leo's callused fingers.

#04 – Pain: The pain of the injury means little to him, but the pain of the betrayal sends him into the darkness in agony.

#05 – Potatoes: Leo has to lean against the wall to from toppling over in laughter as he watches Kefka make patterns on fabric using a potato, somehow getting more paint on himself than the fabric.

#06 – Rain: Surprisingly, considering that he hates being wet, Kefka loves the rain, and Leo loves watching Kefka swirling around in the downpour, barefoot on the metal plates, an all too rare genuine smile on his face.

#07 – Chocolate: Even if Kefka hadn't had the grace of a serpent, Leo wouldn't have believed that he accidentally poured melted chocolate on himself.

#08 – Happiness: Kefka is curled against him, head against his chest, a book in his hands, and they're warm and enjoying each other's company.

#09 – Telephone: The communication system in Vector baffles most people, so they stay away, but even though Leo sceptical to the technology, it's great fun watching it start smoking as Kefka prods it.

#10 – Ears: Kefka likes biting at his ears, which makes Leo laugh and claim he has enough holes in his ears already.

#11 – Name: Leo suspects that the main reason why Kefka never uses his full name and title is that it's too long for his usually so short attention span.

#12 – Sensual: Neither of them can be considered sensual; Leo is too stern and controlled and Kefka doesn't seem to see the point, but they make do.

#13 – Death: The blood on his hands is almost vibrant against his white skin, even after it fades to rust, and he still hears the accusation in Leo's voice, even long after he never speaks again.

#14 – Sex: Afterwards, Leo is exhausted, his back is aching and bleeding and there's bite-marks on his neck and collar bones, the red of Kefka's nails hiding the blood underneath as he traces bruises on his pale skin, a content smile on his face.

#15 – Touch: For someone who claims he hates being touched, Kefka is incredibly tactile when he's decided to like someone, seemingly using his fingers as much to see with as his eyes.

#16 – Weakness: Kefka isn't weak, despite being almost fragile next to Leo's bulk, but he's still shivering from sounds only he can hear and chills only he can feel.

#17 – Tears: Leo has never seen Kefka cry, not out of sadness, and not as a simple reaction to something, and vows silently to get a large pile of onions and start slicing them around him to see it helps.

#18 – Speed: Leo is larger, stronger, more enduring, but Kefka is fast, too fast if it wasn't for the blood that runs in his veins, more Esper now than human.

#19 – Wind: The first time he truly flies, using his wings and not a machine, his good mood is suddenly spoiled as he thinks how much Leo would have loved to feel the wind like this.

#20 – Freedom: Vector is a gilded prison, and Leo knows all too well he's trapped there by his own sense of honour, but at least he knows it'll never truly trap Kefka, no matter what the Emperor may think.

#21 – Life: Life is wasted on those who cannot enjoy it, Kefka says, grinning at Leo as he balances on the thin rail, a ten story fall beneath him.

#22 – Jealousy: There's nothing on the burnt corpse that reminds Leo of the pretty woman who once told him he was handsome.

#23 – Hands: Both of them have a love affair with the other's hands; Kefka's long and agile fingers never fail to work the knots out of Leo's shoulders and Leo's strong hands massaging his scalp after a long day of having his hair pulled up tightly makes Kefka melt and go incoherent.

#24 – Taste: Kefka tastes like spice and ash, and Leo thinks it's becoming his new favourite flavour.

#25 – Devotion: Surveying his cult, Kefka almost feels a little maudlin, knowing their worship can never replace the one person he wanted to have devoted to him.

#26 – Forever: A red sash curls around the sword, the grave long forgotten, and its dye has been brought out by the rain, staining the now-dull blade.

#27 – Blood: Watching Kefka lick Leo's blood off of his fingers should not be the turn-on it is.

#28 – Sickness: The scientists tell him Kefka is incapable of contracting illnesses, but Leo thinks they're all blind to the fact that some diseases are not of the body.

#29 – Melody: The melody Kefka hums as he brushes Terra's hair as though she was a giant doll is haunting and chilling, and when Kefka confides that it's a traditional lullaby of his family, Leo thinks that might very well explain a few things.

#30 – Star: There are no stars visible in Vector, the city is always lit up and pollution fills the air, so they bring tea and blankets to the plains outside the walls to watch.

#31 – Home: Kefka has no home, he says, and does not desire one, either, but if he had been anyone else, he'd have wanted it to be right here, curled in Leo's arms.

#32 – Confusion: For a moment after the latest infusion, Kefka stares at Leo, not recognising him or himself, and Leo silently adds another reason to hate the scientists.

#33 – Fear: Leo has come to hate the night when Kefka dreams about ice and wakes clawing and biting, fire spells on his tongue, and though he wonders what causes the nightmares, he fears the day he can no longer soothe his lover as he wakes.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder: Really, Leo needs to stop arguing with Kefka while in the rain wearing metal armour.

#35 – Bonds: One of Kefka's favourite pieces of jewellery is a interlaced metal choker of red gold, but Leo knows that his collar, though invisible, is much stronger than the one Kefka wears with a smile.

#36 – Market: The stalls fill the square and even someone as bright as Kefka is hard to follow in the crowds as he leads Terra down the street, Leo following them behind with all the enthusiasm of a husband threatened into coming along.

#37 – Technology: Somehow, even though the Magitek armour is a weapon of extreme potential, it's still far less terrifying than the man currently perched on top of it, grinning lazily at Leo.

#38 – Gift: First after Leo's blood is no longer on his hands does Kefka remove the earrings Leo got him for his thirtieth birthday.

#39 – Smile: The story Kefka is telling him makes very little sense to Leo, but he returns Kefka's smile anyway, glad to be entrusted with it.

#40 – Innocence: Terra moves where Kefka tells her to go, a horrific parody on a dance, and Leo knows he should do something, before Kefka breaks her, too.

#41 – Completion: Every time Kefka goes through another infusion, Leo hopes it'll be the last, but he knows in his heart that it'll never be over.

#42 – Clouds: “I'll touch the clouds some day,” Kefka tells Leo as they huddle together under an outcrop, trapped in a ravine with nothing to do but to wait for rescue.

#43 – Sky: It would feel stupid to compare Kefka's eyes to the sky, Leo thinks, because the sky doesn't burn with insanity.

#44 – Heaven: An old book on religion mentions angels, and Kefka brings it from the library and shows it to Leo, translating the ancient text as they curl up on the couch.

#45 – Hell: Wings does not an angel make, Kefka knows, spreading his to their full extent and almost regretting that he can't show Leo this time.

#46 – Sun: Leo thinks Kefka is much like the sun; bright, dazzling and likely to burn you to a crisp if you come to close.

#47 – Moon: In the moonlight, Kefka looks more delicate, his pale skin and eyes making him look almost glowing as he walks next to Leo on the way to a nearby village.

#48 – Waves: On one of his randomly kind days, Kefka takes Terra, and Leo, to the beach, where he spends most of his time dancing out of the waves' way as they come crashing in, head thrown back and laughing.

#49 – Hair: Leo's hair flops down the shaven side of his head as he returns from the bath and Kefka, fascinated, spends the next hour combing through it with his nails.

#50 – Supernova: Though he suspects it's possessiveness rather than love, Leo is still oddly touched by the way Kefka explodes into a burst of flame as the arrow knocks Leo to the ground.


End file.
